1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated jewelry and, more particularly, to a reversible fastener that permits the jewelry to be selectively illuminated depending upon the fastener orientation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Illuminated jewelry is known in the art. Typically, the illumination is achieved by incorporating a small lighting element and power source into an otherwise ordinary piece of jewelry. The effect, however, is anything but ordinary. Daytime use of illuminated jewelry creates a unique visual appearance and draws attention to both the ornament and its wearer. The effect is even more dramatic during evening hours or in dimly lighted environments. Different colors can be selected to generate an even more unique visual appearance.
An example of illuminated jewelry is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,324 to Murphy. Murphy discloses a necklace with a pendant and a power pack. The pendant houses an incandescent lamp and the power pack houses a dry cell battery. The lamp may be selectively illuminated by either taking apart the battery holder or by operating a switch.
Additional illuminated jewelry is illustrated in this inventor""s prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,433. Ohlund discloses a necklace including a pendant, an illuminated element (such as a lamp or L.E.D), and a power source. The necklace also includes mutually engagable and alternately disengagable clasp elements for placing the necklace around, and alternately removing the necklace from, a person""s neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,260 to Mangano discloses a reversible jewelry clasp for necklaces. The clasp includes a pair of clamshell-like halves pivotally joined together. The ends of a necklace can be attached to hooks mounted on the inner side of one of the halves. Thereafter, the halves can be closed to secure the necklace. The clasp has a decorative front and back such that it can be flipped without losing its stylized look.
Although each of the above described jewelry articles achieves its individual objective, none of the articles employs a reversible fastener that allows for the selective illumination of jewelry. More specifically, none of the above described jewelry articles allows its user to easily and efficiently wear the article in either an illuminated or non illuminated state.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement, which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides a significant contribution to the advancement of jewelry fasteners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article of jewelry that can be efficiently and easily worn in either an illuminated or non illuminated state.
An additional object of the present invention is to enable illuminated jewelry to be turned off without the use of an electrical switch or without requiring that the jewelry be removed.
Still another object of the present invention is to utilize a jewelry fastener as both a mechanical coupling and an electrical connector.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated jewelry piece that stores one or more batteries within one of its fastening elements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an article of jewelry with an electrically conductive band that acts both as a means for mechanically securing the batteries and as an electrical conductor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a necklace capable of selective illumination. The necklace includes an ornament to which is connected an illumination source capable of directing light into the ornament. Power is delivered to the illumination source by way of electrical contacts and first and second electrical leads. The first and second leads have distal ends to which are connected a female and male electrical connector, respectively. The female electrical connector has opposing major faces and peripheral sidewalls therebetween. The connector is further defined by a rectangular body, an opened second end, and an internal cavity. The male electrical connector is defined by first and second ends, and first and second opposing major faces with peripheral sidewalls therebetween. A battery is removably secured within the male connector. The distal end of the second electrical lead is interconnected to the first end of the male connector and is in electrical communication with the battery. The male and female connectors are adapted to be mechanically coupled in one of two orientations. The first coupling orientation completes a circuit between the first lead, the contacts of the illumination source, the second lead, and the battery to illuminate the ornament. The second coupling orientation de-energizes the circuit.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
For the purpose of summarizing this invention, the invention relates to a necklace capable of selective illumination. The necklace includes a translucent ornament, which can exhibit a design or surface indicia. The ornament is lit by way of an interconnected illumination source. This illumination source has electrical contacts and first and second electrical leads that allow for the delivery of electrical power.
Electrical connectors are formed at the distal ends of the electrical leads and serve as a means for both mechanical and electrical coupling. A male connector is formed at the end of the second lead, and a female connector is formed at the end of the first lead. The female electrical connector is defined by opposing major faces, peripheral sidewalls, and a first tapered end formed about an aperture. The female connector is further defined by an opened second end and a rectangular internal cavity into which the male connector is adapted to be inserted. The first lead is interconnected to the female connector through the aperture, with the aperture being formed adjacent one of the major faces of the connector. Additionally, first and second openings are formed through the peripheral sidewalls adjacent the opening of the female connector. These openings are employed in connecting the male and female connectors.
The male electrical connector is defined by first and second ends, opposing major faces, and peripheral sidewalls. A battery is positioned within the connector and is secured by a removable band. An arcuate opening is formed through the peripheral wall of the second end adjacent to one of the major faces. The opening exposes the battery for the purpose of completing the circuit. The distal end of the second electrical lead is interconnected to the first end of male connector and is in electrical communication with the battery. A channel is formed within the first end and defines a resilient catch with a detent formed thereon. The detent is adapted to be selectively received within either the first or second rectangular openings of the female connector to thereby mechanically couple the male and female connectors. With the detent in the first opening, the battery is placed in electrical communication with the first lead to complete a circuit and illuminate the ornament. Alternatively, when the detent is in the second aperture, the battery is isolated from the first electrical lead and the circuit is de-energized.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.